


I Like You For You

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, mutual affection, nyx has no clue noctis is the prince, nyxnoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Nyx has been training (flirting) with the hot guy he's seen on the training grounds. He had no clue that he was flirting with the prince of Lucis... until just before the first date.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	I Like You For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whythekwehnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/gifts).



Everyone knew who the prince was by name, but few got to see him face to face. Nyx had always anticipated that the moment he met the prince, he would find a guy who knew how to charm women, was sauve and eloquent, and completely full of himself. He completely disregarded the awkward guy that was seen training at the Citadel. Sure, he had black hair, but no prince was that much of a… well, a dork. He just chalked it up to a dark haired beauty who was wonderfully his type.

Nyx just assumed that he was a younger member of the Kingsglaive, a guy training to make it into the glaive and go on missions with the rest of them. He was, admittedly, really good at warping, at fighting, and Nyx was left wondering if he had a natural talent for the king’s magic. He never saw him training with the prince’s retinue, and he always assumed that he was just there like the rest of them were.

That was why he didn’t have a problem approaching him to talk to him. Nyx first started with casual conversation at first, checking on whether or not he was interested in him. Surprisingly, they started to train together, and Nyx was definitely picking up on some flirtatious hints from him. He never knew his name, which Nyx found odd. The first time Nyx introduced himself, the guy just acted like he already knew who he was. He found that odd but chalked it up to the guy being some nobleman’s son. 

“So are you ever going to ask me on a date?” he asked one day, taking Nyx by surprise. “Or did I completely misread the situation?”

“No, you didn’t,” Nyx replied, chuckling a bit in his sheepishness. “How about it? Want to go out with me tonight? Drinks and all that?”

“Drinks at my place,” the guy elaborated. That sent a thrill through Nyx that he wasn’t anticipating. Was he trying to have sex with him on the first date or something? “I’ll text you the address.”

“Sure,” Nyx said, his ears red as his mind got away from him. “I still don’t know your name, though.”

“Ha ha,” the guy replied sarcastically. Who was this guy? “Very funny. I’ll see you tonight.”

He walked away before Nyx could ask for elaboration. That’s when he saw it. The guy walked towards Ignis Scientia, someone that everyone was familiar with, and the prince’s Shield, Gladio, an intimidating force on any training field. Nyx felt a panic go through him as he casually walked up to the two, grinning like he knew them well.

“Hey Specs,” he said with a bright smile. “I need your help.”

“I don’t even want to know, Noct,” Ignis replied with a sigh. “Come on. Tell me on the way.”

They left, casual as ever, and Nyx was left to stand and stare at them, his mouth slightly opened. That’s when he heard Libertus and Crowe snickering behind him. Turning around, he looked at his friends and brethren. They knew. How long did they know?

“We took bets,” Crowe admitted as Libertus howled with laughter. “How long would it take for you to figure out you’ve been flirting with the prince? Libs won.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?!” Nyx asked in shocked surprise. How could he have been so blind to the obvious fact that he had been flirting with the prince of Lucis and now had a date with him?!

“Because we figured it was the first time in the prince’s life that someone treated him like a person,” Libertus explained with a shrug. “You like him and treated him like a normal guy. How often do you think he experiences that?”

Nyx thought about it and realized Libertus was right. He had gotten to know Noctis, the prince of Lucis, on a personal level, in a way that he likely didn’t experience often. If he put the fact out of his mind that he had a date with the prince of Lucis, Noctis really was just a regular guy. The only anxiety he should have felt about it was the normal anxiety of going on a first date. Yet now that he knew he would be going to the prince's place, his mind felt seized with trepidation. 

That evening, Nyx fussed over what he would wear, what he should say, what he was even going to do when he got there. Noctis texted him the address just as Nyx opted to dress in black pants, a black shirt, and his leather jacket. On his way over he stopped to get a bouquet of flowers, fussing over which ones would be suitable for Noctis until he opted for blue and white roses. 

Nyx was surprised that Noctis was living in a normal apartment complex, relatively upscale and safe, but nevertheless an unassuming place. What Libertus had said clicked with him just a bit more, and he realized that Noctis really wanted to be treated like everyone else. He likely didn’t even want to be a prince. It made him heave a sigh of relief, letting the tension out of his shoulders, and he reminded himself that Noctis was just the same guy he had been flirting with on the training grounds all this time.

After parking and making his way up to the apartment, Nyx took a deep breath. He wondered if the roses were a bit much, but he knocked on the door and waited. There was a scrambling on the other side of the door, and when Noctis opened it, dressed in casual clothing, he looked almost disappointed to see Nyx holding the flowers. 

“Hey,” Nyx said awkwardly, trying to figure out how he could smooth things over. “Flowers are appropriate for a first date, right? I mean, I’ve got beer in the armiger. Don’t tell anyone, though.”

Noctis smiled at that, a warm and relieved smile as he accepted the flowers and let Nyx in. “I’ve hidden things in the armiger too. Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“You have a nice place,” Nyx commented honestly as he stepped inside the apartment that was about four times bigger than his.

“You live in Little Galahd right?” Noctis asked, setting the flowers on the kitchen table and not doing anything with them. Nyx couldn’t help but smile a bit. Noctis didn’t really seem to want any special attention, so Nyx opted to keep it more casual.

“Yeah,” Nyx replied. He pulled a couple beers out of the armiger, something he had done ahead of time just in case. “Want one?”

“Sure,” Noctis said as Nyx handed it to him. They made their way to the couch and sat down, both of them taking a second to sip their beer. “So, your place is about as small as my living room then, right?”

“Yeah,” Nyx laughed, trying not to feel uncomfortable with the income disparity between them. Of course he’d be rich; he was a prince. “It’s small, but it’s cozy I guess.”

“I’d like to see it sometime,” Noctis offered. There seemed to be a tension in the air, and Nyx sighed.

“Listen,” Nyx said, figuring that the truth would be easier, although it was more embarrassing. “I had no clue until you went to talk to Ignis and Gladio that you’re the prince. I never really cared about that kind of stuff. I think you’re hot and you’re an awesome person. I’d like to date you, but if you can’t because you’re the prince then I get it. I got the flowers because, well, I thought it’d be decent for a first date. I haven’t been on a date in a while, but the last time I went on one I did the same thing.”

“Dude… When you asked me what my name was you were serious?” Noctis asked with a laugh. His eyes were wide and he smiled. There was a palpable release of tension, and he kept smiling as he looked at Nyx. “Man, I’ve been so nervous about going on a date with you. I just kept going through my mind that maybe you talked to me in the first place cause you wanted to date the prince. But you didn’t even know who I was then.”

“No I didn’t,” Nyx admitted with a blush. “I just knew that I like you and-”

Noctis kissed Nyx mid sentence, a hungry and desperate kiss. Nyx was surprised at first, but soon enough their drinks were set aside and Noctis was straddling him. His hands rested on Noctis’s hips, not wanting to touch him anymore without permission. When Noctis gripped Nyx’s hands and gently brought them downward a bit more, he knew what Noctis wanted. 

“Just so you know,” Noctis said as he pulled away a bit, leaving Nyx confused at first. His hands were on Noctis’s ass, fingers caressing him teasingly. “I don’t just do this with anyone. I’m not some prince that just sleeps with people cause I can.”

“I know,” Nyx replied with a smile. “If you were then I wouldn’t be here.”

Noctis smiled and kissed Nyx again, their tongues caressing each other. Nyx gently moved his hands over Noctis’s back and down to his ass again, enjoying the soft moan that resonated in the prince’s throat as he pressed against his body more. When Noctis pulled away again, he smiled at Nyx, much more relaxed than before.

“I’m so tempted just to have you go to bed with me,” Noctis said, sending a pleasant shiver down Nyx’s spine. “But not on the first date. Maybe the second.”

“We’ll take it as slow as we need to,” Nyx agreed. “I could spend forever just kissing you.”

“You’re too smooth for your own good.” Noctis laughed a bit then lightly kissed Nyx again. “Thanks, Nyx. For liking me for who I am.”

“Thanks for taking a risk with me,” Nyx pointed out. “So what do you want to do? Kiss me all night or something else?”

“Definitely kiss you.” Noctis leaned forward and kissed Nyx deeply, both of them enjoying each other’s company, where they both just liked each other for who they were.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this happening in the behind the scenes:
> 
> Noctis: I HAVE A DATE AND THE PLACE IS A MESS IGGY HELP  
> Ignis: This is why we're supposed to clean regularly  
> Noctis: SKIP THE LECTURE AND HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> This is a birthday present for the Noct to my Nyx, so I hope you enjoy it dear! You are wonderful and I hope you have/had a great birthday!


End file.
